


I need a hug

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: A hug from Sana, always made Tzuyu feel much better.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 23





	I need a hug

Tzuyu was walking home to her flat. Today was an unlucky and tiring day for her. In the morning, she was scolded by the manager for being late about one hour due to traffic jams caused by an accident. Even though it was not her fault at all, she was scolded all out. At noon, her lunch time was up to queue at the canteen, but the food she wanted to eat was gone. There was only food left that she cannot eat. So, she only drank a box of milk and ate a piece of bread to prop her stomach. After lunch, she attended three meetings at once, and exhausted her very much. Not to mention, in the afternoon she had to write a pile of reports. One of her subordinates is on paid leave, so as the supervisor, Tzuyu has to do it. When she gets home at 8pm, she has to stand in a crowded train and then walk to the flat.

Finally, Tzuyu arrived in front of his flat. The light is on. Apparently, her lover had arrived home first. Tzuyu opened the door of the flat, it was really a tired day.

“Welcome,” said her lover, Sana with beautiful smile. She was on his arm chair, doing whatever she does.

“ Hi,” answered Tzuyu back with a tired voice. Tzuyu went to the kitchen, she needed something much stronger than the coffee to make her energy recharge.

“How was your day?” asked Sana, but she didn’t answer.

“ Sha...” she said again. “ Come here,” she added, Sana walked to her and sit down in her legs.

Apparently she was needing only a hug after all because she fell asleep in Sana’s arms. 

A hug from Sana, always made Tzuyu feel much better.


End file.
